Yu-Gi-Mon
by Little Wolf3
Summary: This is a Yugioh/Digimon crossover. Also yaoi and the gang get their own digimon but there's trouble in the digital world and they're going to save it.


Yu-Gi-Mon

LW: Hi ya peoples. I knows I haven't finished the other story but who cares. No one seems to care!

Seto: Of course, all your stories suck.

LW: I still hate you (Pulls the cord to the chainsaw)

Seto: O_O

LW: Mwhahahahahaha! Die! (Starts chasing Seto)

Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Yugi: She seems pretty violent.

Yami: It's okay she won't hurt us.

Yugi: ^_^

LW: (Stops) Aww…

Seto: Huff, puff

LW: (Running again) Die!

Seto: Oh man.

Yami: ^_^ Little wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Digimon.

LW: (Stops) drools

Seto: I hate this, huff

Yami: Here borrow the Celtic Guardian saves time.

LW: ^_^ Thanks. (The CG starts chasing Seto)

Seto: Damn it! (ducks sword) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

/Yugi talking/

//Yami talking//

__

Italic person's thoughts 

++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi woke up on a beautiful sunny morning. It was Thursday so he had to go to school. Yami was still sleeping so Yugi had to get ready by himself.

It was strange that the others don't remember about Yami or what happened except Bakura but Yami said not to worry about it.

Yugi slowly dragged his feet to the bathroom and took a morning shower. There was a flash and Yami appeared behind him helping him with his hair.

After he finished with Yugi's hair he brought his hands down around Yugi's body roaming around, and nipping at his neck. Yugi gave a loud moan bringing his body closer to Yami.

"Yugi are you okay in there?!" They both stopped, hearing Grandpa at the door.

"Yes," Yugi replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm finished anyway," he said, turning off the shower.

"Okay." They heard footsteps leaving the door.

Yami dried Yugi with a towel ruffling his hair gently but hard. Than he disappeared into his soul room and changed I there while Yugi got his school uniform on. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He got his school bag and bounced downstairs. He dropped his bag by the door and made breakfast. His grandpa came in and smiled at him. He puts down the box of cards and went back to the storage room.

He finished his breakfast and puts the dishes in the sink. "Grandpa, I'm going to school now!" Yugi yelled, grabbing his bag and about to go out the door.

"Okay come home soon!" "Okay!"

Yugi walked down the street and was about to pass the park but he stopped, and saw Joey and Tristan under a tree. Yugi checked the time and it was still a little early.

He walked over to his friends quietly and they were playing the new card game. "Hi ya guys!" Joey and Tristan jumped up than calmed down seeing it was only Yugi.

"You scared us Yug," Joey said sitting back down. "Sorry," he said sitting at the side, "Is that the Digimon card game?"

Joey grinned, "Yep you can play if you have any cards."

"Really?" "You have cards?" Tristan said confused.

"Of course my grandpa does own a game shop with cards and I don't only have duel monster cards," he grabbed the deck in the pouch behind him. His duel monster cards were still by his side.

He showed them his deck. "Cool," Joey replied, "But we better go or we'll be late for school."

"Okay…" "It's okay we'll play later." "Sure."

They picked up their cards and ran to school while Yugi was walking behind looking through his cards.

"What the?" He somehow got a blue card in his deck. "I wonder what it does." He swiped it through the card reader he took out from his backpack. 

It shocked him and he dropped it. He saw it transform into a yellow with violet marks, digivice.

"Wow…"

//What just happened and what is that?!// Yami said watching the whole thing.

/It looks like a digivice… oh, man I better get to school./

Yugi tied the digivice to the extra necklace around his neck and put it underneath his shirt.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami was laughing in his soul room at Yugi's predicament.

/Oh hush you./ Yugi said to Yami standing outside his classroom. //It's not my fault you're late.// 

/…/

Yugi sat down leaning against the wall listening to the teacher. He could hear his friends laugh at him and he sighs.

He takes out a small notepad with a drawing of a red dinosaur. He starts writing the status about the dinosaur.

"Let's see he'll be the strongest rookie digimon almost as strong as a champion. Um.. What attack should it have?"

//How about Inferno Fire blast attack?// 

/Is Duel Monsters all you think about?/ 

//…no…//

Yugi giggles. /How about Pyro Sphere?/

//Sounds okay… I guess…//

"Mr. Mutou…" "Yeah?" "Mr. Mutou!"

Yugi jumps up, "Y-yes?"

"You weren't paying attention to what I've been teaching, detention after school."

Yugi goans and the class laughs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

To Yugi's dread the school day went by fast and he was in his Social class serving detention. He was finishing his digimon, which he named Guilmon.

"Mr. Mutou…" Yugi sprang out of his desk standing straight with arms by his side. "Y-yes Madame?"

Than he hears giggling and sees Tea. Yugi felt really embarrassed even Yami was laughing at him.

"Yugi you have got to relax," Tea giggled going to her desk picking some of books up and walked out the classroom. Yugi watched he leave than he sat down into his desk. He stares at the drawing.

"Hmm…" he said feeling Yami fall asleep and than he appeared in his soul room.

He walked out of his room and sneaks into Yami's. He saw Yami asleep in his bed and than Yugi grinned. He tip toed to Yami and slowly got on the bed.

Yami was on his back with an arm over his eyes not seeming to sense his light. Yugi slowly straddled Yami's stomach and bent down. He started kissing Yami's shirtless chest and up to his neck. Yami gave a low purr and Yugi went up to his jaw line.

Yami's arms slowly wrapped around Yugi and Yugi was now nose to nose with Yami and gave him a gentle kiss. Yami's hand reached up to the back of Yugi's head and pushed Yugi towards him deepening the kiss.

They finally parted bath panting and staring at each other. "You should do that more often aibou." Yugi giggled, "I better get back," and he gave him a quick kiss.

++++++++++++++++++++

After detention and writing an apology to the teacher Yugi came straight home. Giving his grandpa a quick 'hi' than he rushed to his room. He dropped his bag by his bed than he puts the digivice on his desk along with his notepad.

"Yugi we're having supper soon!" his grandpa yelled from downstairs. "Okay!" He turns back to his notepad and digivice.

Than Yami appeared beside him, "What are you thinking aibou?"

"Well you know this digivice," Yami nodded, "I looked through it and it had nothing in it."

"Nothing in it?" "Yeah it's suppose to be a little computer game with digimon in it. Hmm… maybe…" he trailed off looking at the picture of Guilmon.

"Aibou?" Yugi looked up and smiled than he grabbed his notepad and tried to swipe it through the digivice but it got stuck. Yami shook his head than he took the device and tried to take the pad out but it wouldn't budge.

"Yugi supper!" Yami stopped and laid the device on the desk and went back to the puzzle. "Coming!" As Yugi ran downstairs for supper the D-power glowed and started swiping each of the pages on its own. After that a red polka-dotted egg appeared on the screen.

That night Yugi is asleep in Yami's arms with the digivice in his hand. He was dreaming; floating above a misty area with Yami by him equally confused. 

Than Mai appears and stares down at what seems to be a Lynxmon. She steps out of the way to reveal a digimon, Renamon. Lynxmon snarls than charges at Renamon.

Yugi and Yami watch the whole thing as Mai swipes a Speed card and Renamon dashed out from under Lynxmon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacks and it deletes Lynxmon. Inside the egg in Yugi's digivice Guilmon watches it all from inside his egg.

They both wake up sweating, Yugi wrap's his arms around Yami trying to calm down. "Was that Mai and did she have a real digimon?"

"I don't know aibou but you better get ready for school."

He looks up at Yami and Yami gives him a quick kiss before returning into the puzzle while Yugi still ponders about the dream. He looks at the D-power, "Hey a digi-egg, cool." Than his alarm clock blares making him fall off the bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi walks silently to school still thinking about that dream than suddenly his D-Power beeps and he pulls it from under his shirt to see that the egg hatched.

/Yami the egg hatched!/

//Huh?// he responded still a little drowsy.

/The digi-egg!/

Yami looks out from his soul room. // Now what?//

Than the screen switched to a compass and a red arrow-pointing north. /Wow I'm going to follow it./

//What about school?//

/But Yami what if I find a real Digimon it'd be so cool!/

Than he starts running in the direction where the twin towers were.

Meanwhile in the twin towers a group is trying to trace Guilmon, as he is about to bio-emerge. Near the group's headquarters, a digital field appears and a girl with long hair notices it.

"What is that?" she points it out for her older brother with burning brown eyes and messy blonde hair. "Hmm…"

Meanwhile, Yugi goes through an alley and under a crawl space. He had to put on his blue sunglasses because of the mist that was hurting his eyes.

He comes out in a sub-level of one of the towers. The mist lifts and reveals Guilmon.

/Wow!/

//Aibou be careful.//

"Um… my name's Yugi Mutou… I think I created you," he said unsure.

Guilmon was staring at some rats and blasts them. Yugi starts getting nervous than Guilmon turns to Yugi. Yugi backs away and trips, still staring at him after he fell. Guilmon smiles and comes closer.

//Aibou!//

+++++++++++++++++++++++

LW: Well that was weird. (Watching Seto still being chased by CG)

Yami: Are you going to hurt my aibou?!

LW: What?! No way I love you guys.(Hugs Yugi)

Yami: Good

Syaoran: You haven't finished the other stories!

LW: So?

Syaoran: _

LW: You look cute when you're angry.

Syaoran: O_o 

LW: ^_^ (Snaps fingers and Y. Bakura drops in while Bakura lands softly.)

YB: @_@ ow…

Yami: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaidiot!

LW: ^_^ Bakura can you make fudge?

Bakura: Sure. ^_^

LW, Yugi and Yami: Yah! J 

YB: O_O No don't they'll be hyper!

Bakura: (Ignores him and starts making fudge)

LW: Bakura's so cute too unlike his yami. Anyway I'm having writer's block I always do in all my stories.

YB: (Huge block falls on him) @_@ Shouldn't this have fallen on you?

LW: Maybe… but I like seeing you in pain.

YB: @_@

Yugi and Yami: (Have fudge all over their mouths) R&R!


End file.
